Recently, ultra high density storage devices have been proposed using a three-dimensional (3D) stacked memory stack structure sometimes referred to as Bit Cost Scalable (BiCS) architecture. For example, a 3D NAND stacked memory device can be formed from an array of alternating conductive and dielectric layers. A memory opening is formed through the layers to define many memory layers simultaneously. A NAND string is then formed by filling the memory opening with appropriate materials. A straight NAND string extends in one memory opening, while a pipe- or U-shaped NAND string (p-BiCS) includes a pair of vertical columns of memory cells. Control gates of the memory cells may be provided by the conductive layers.